mindseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Freeman
Felix Freeman is the younger brother of Half-Life's protagonist Gordon Freeman, and is the protagonist of the Mind series ''Felix's Mind''. In an alternative reality to the Half-Life 2 games and its episodes, Felix is chosen by the G-Man to substitute Gordon Freeman due to their uncanny resemblance, and pulls him out of stasis and Felix fills in for Gordon Freeman's shoes during the events of the Half-Life 2 games. The character is created and voiced by Curtis Trudeau-Brown. He is also featured as a mentioned character in ''Freeman's (-ish) Mind 2'' and is briefly heard during a teleporter scene in ''Barney's Mind''. Biography Pre-Series Felix is the younger brother of Gordon Freeman. Both Felix and Gordon recall Gordon playing dangerously on the rooftops, much to their mother's concern. Gordon would try to build cardboard addons to the house and Felix would find them pin him down by jumping on the boxes. Gordon would later admit he didn't care about the boxes being destroyed but would have appreciated Felix giving him a warning before jumping, while Felix claimed it was payback for "a cheap shot" Gordon threw at his groin with a Sock'em Bopper. In college, during his final exam, Felix cheated off of his friend Gregory. Not only did he manage to pass the test, but due to Gregory having taken drugs and alcohol the night before the test leaving visibly bloodshot eyes, their professor decided that it was in fact Gregory that cheated off of Felix. Felix went on to gain his doctorate despite considering himself 'dangerously unqualified' in theoretical physics, whereas Gregory's life 'crumbled to shambles', something Felix seemingly felt little to no remorse about. Felix left home to move to Canada in order to strike out on his own, having grown up in his brother's shadow. This caused great resentment towards him from his brother as he was not there when their parents died. Despite this however, Gordon got Felix a job at the Black Mesa Research Facility (though he apparently either forgot this later or it only happened in the alternate timeline). According to Vincent Stark, Felix worked in the office complex. Unknown when or how, but Felix had also dated Chell, who later became a test subject at Black Mesa's rival company Aperture Laboratories. Their relationship is described as being similar to his later relationship with Alyx Vance. During the Black Mesa Incident where a dimensional rift caused alien creatures to attack the facility, Felix battled his way through the facility, also fighting off marines sent to cover up the incident. Felix was then approached by the mysterious G-Man, and was told that he was impressed with his sheer will power to survive and stated he had big plans for the future and wanted Felix to be a part of them. Felix, similar to Gordon, was placed into stasis and kept as an expendable replacement to, in his own words, "pave the way for their new star agent". In the timeline of Freeman's Mind 2, Felix's presence is apparently unnecessary as a backup for Gordon as Gordon accepted the G-Man's offer. Therefore it can be assumed that Felix's Mind takes place in the timeline where Gordon declined the G-Man's offer and was sent back to Xen. Awakening 20 years into the future, Felix was pulled out of stasis by the G-Man. He awakens on a train on route to City 17 and discovers the Earth is in control by a "Universal Union" known as the Combine. Much of Felix's memory is gone and he has no recollection. He then meets up with some old Black Mesa colleagues such as Isaac Kleiner, Eli Vance and Barney Calhoun. He also meets up with Eli's daughter, Alyx, who he mistakes for a girl called Joni. Apart from Barney, everyone mistakes him for his brother Gordon, but he decides not to disclose his real identity in fear of being cast out. He battles through the events of Half-Life 2 like Gordon Freeman would have done, up until the finale where he prevents Breen from escaping earth by destroying his teleporter. Felix is placed back into stasis by G-Man. Felix's Mind Forever This is apparently set during Felix's third day as he ventured along the coast to Nova Prospekt. Felix travels to a cliff along the coast and momentarily considers suicide but reasons that even if he could bring himself to do it, the impact of hitting the sand would leave him to die slowly and painfully rather than kill him instantly. On the way down to the beach (and then across the beach as he makes his way to the Vortigaunt camp) he encounters Laszlo and Sandy (and berates them on their apparent lack of forethought), thinks happily about how many people he's killed, complains about the arbitrary physics puzzles he keeps encountering, makes friends with a wooden plank, considers having intercourse with Vortigaunts and Antlions, discovers Atheism, and shows respect for Architects. He is then ambushed by an Antlion Guard and two regular Antlions and he engages them in combat. Events of Season 1 Felix is taken away from the G-Man by the vortigaunts, and awakens nearby the unstable citadel. He is discovered by Alyx and her robot D0G, but he doesn't remember who she is or what his identity is. While Alyx makes contact with her father and Isaac Kleiner, Felix tries to jog his memory but sees a load of different numbers and has brief flashbacks, something he lapses into now and again. The extent of his amnesia is different depending on the version, as the first ten episodes were remade and remastered by Corky64. In the original version, he remembers his name fairly early on and complains to 'Joni' for getting his name wrong regularly, whereas in the remake he completely blanks and decides to go by the name Gordon until his memory returns. Meanwhile, he and Alyx venture on through the Citadel in an attempt to stabilise the core long enough to escape the city, on the way discovering the Combine deliberately trying to destroy the Citadel in order to send a data packet through to the Overworld, before returning to the streets and rejoining Barney Calhoun in the final push to the train station. The series also regularly intercuts flashbacks to the events of Half-Life 2, sometimes lasting whole episodes. Escape from City 17 & Season 2 Felix and Alyx allow Barney to escape first before following on behind him. The Citadel explodes and they barely escape in time, but the explosion causes their train to crash. Barely surviving the train crash, Felix finally remembers the truth just as this happens. He reunites with Alyx and after encountering a portal storm over what's left of the Citadel, makes his way to an underground mine with her in the hopes that it will lead them back on the road to White Forest. Personality Felix Freeman, whilst milder-mannered than his brother in several respects, is much more vulgar, openly talking about masturbation and contemplating sex with not only a variety of females, but also various alien species (including but not limited to Vortigaunts and Antlions). He is one of the only openly Atheistic character in all the Mind series (with Parker possibly being another, as he comments at one point when being told to say his prayers that "I don't talk to imaginary friends") but also seems to veer into Pantheism during the course of the series, wondering if the events unfolding are punishment for previous misdemeanors. He also seems to dislike Alyx much less than Gordon, possibly even to the point of indifference. He is however just as sociopathic if not more so, laughing maniacally whilst watching reprogrammed rollermines attack Combine soldiers. He hates being compared to his brother with a passion and gets extremely riled by people mistaking him for Gordon. He is described as being a cynical individual. Despite not having a MIT education like his brother, Felix is rather well-spoken and knowledgeable, particularly on the subject of firearms. Relationships Gordon Freeman Gordon is Felix's brother, and both brothers recall Felix tackling Gordon's cardboard addons to the house and pinning him inside, with Felix insisting it was payback for a 'cheap shot' Gordon delivered to his groin with a Sock'em bopper, while Gordon says he wasn't that fussed about the addons but would've appreciated a heads-up in advance. In later years they grew estranged after Felix moved to Canada and their parents died while he was away, however it was Gordon that encouraged Felix to "take the job at Black Mesa", suggesting that there was still some begrudging affection between the two brothers. During the events of Felix's Mind, Felix is constantly mistaken for Gordon due to their resemblance, and Felix goes along with this to avoid being ostracised but resents being stuck in Gordon's shadow. Unbeknownst to Gordon, Felix knows about his secret gold stash in Massachusetts and 'borrowed' several bars from it as his own contingency plan. Barney Calhoun Barney and Felix know each other reasonably well, and in the first series are seen fighting together in the railyard, where Felix helps him escape City 17. Alyx Vance Felix, much like his brother, finds Alyx annoying. As with almost every other character, she mistakes him for Gordon and calls him by that name. While still suffering from memory loss, he refers to her as Joni. In the original version he takes a disliking to her for calling him Gordon and for her repeatedly stating the obvious, though he later mellows to her when she saves his life during a firefight and regrets not remembering her name. Chell A while after waking up, Felix thinks about his current relationship status and wonders what happened to Chell. He rationalises that if she's not dead then she's 20 years older by then and has doubtless already moved on with her life, and therefore he should move on with his. After being shot by a sniper, Felix passes out and hallucinates Chell. Vincent Stark In the Stark's Mind timeline, Vincent is implied to be on friendly terms with Felix. Trivia * Felix's model, as featured in the "I Will Not Bow" music video, is a reskin of Gordon Freeman by Nadia 'Tiigroid' Tigrovskaya. * In darthjesus3444's video "Jacob's mind episode 1 official.", Jacob says his father's name is Felix. Gallery Felix's Mind.png|Felix's face for the Season 1 logo. felixface.png|Felix Freeman as he appears in the 'I Will Not Bow' music video. Felix Freeman.jpg|Felix wading through a stream somewhere in the Outlands. felixmission.png|The same, decropped. felixrun.png|Felix running across the beach to Nova Prospekt whilst evading Combine soldiers and snipers. felixmountain.png|Felix standing on a mountain top in the Outlands with his arms folded. felixdeath1.png|Felix, passed out after being shot by a sniper in City 17. felixdeath2.png|Ditto. Category:Machinima Category:Mind Series Category:Felix's Mind Characters Category:Felix's Mind Category:Freeman's (-ish) Mind 2 Characters Category:Barney's Mind Characters Category:Deceased Characters